Kingdom Hearts: Pixar Universe
by Rock-Blazer12
Summary: The gang is back in an all new adventure. With new worlds and new enemies, this is going to be a bumpy ride in the Pixar Universe. Movies range from Toy Story and Up.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Taking place directly after Kingdom Hearts II, this is my interpretation of a Kingdom Hearts story if it took place within Pixar worlds. Credit goes to Square Enix, Disney, Pixar and all others who helped make the games and movies. Also, like previous Kingdom Hearts games, the storylines won't exactly go the same as the movies. FYI: Not all characters from previous games will appear, but I hope that isn't a problem. So please enjoy Kingdom Hearts: Pixar Universe

**Chapter 1: A New Discovery**

Sora and Riku had finally ended their adventure with Organization XIII and the nobodies. They were about to enjoy relaxing when a familiar voice called out.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled running towards the best friends.

"What's up?" Sora asked her. She caught her breathe and held up a bottle. Inside was a letter from King Mickey. It read:

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_Thanks for all your help. We couldn't have stopped the Organization without you guys. The reason I'm writing this is because I require your assistance again. Back when Ansem the Wise helped get rid of all the collected hearts, they got lost from their owners and evolved into their own creatures. They are called the Seekers. We need you to help defeat them and restore the hearts to their original owners. Unfortunately, the leader of the Seekers was the first heart to evolve. He is the lost heart of Xehanort. While following the Seekers, I accidentally stumbled upon a new universe full of worlds left unexplored. Please Sora, help these worlds and restore the hearts once and for all._

_ Please and thank you,_

_ The King_

"What's it say?" Kairi asked.

"The King wants us to go off and help, but we can't do it! We just got back!"

"Sora, listen to me," Riku persuaded, "Do you remember before all our adventures? You wanted to go anywhere, do anything. What happened to you?"

"But the islands-"

"Will still be here, waiting for us." Kairi told him.

"H-hey. I'm sorry guys. Huh?" Sora asked as the three looked up. There was a loud rumbling and they looked overhead. It was the Gummi Ship! The windows opened up to reveal a familiar duck and dog.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled as he ran up to his friends. He hopped onto the driver's seat.

"We're coming," Riku told them.

"No, I won't lose you guys again."

"Well, we're not staying." Kairi replied.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, then at Sora.

"Gwarsh, maybe they should join us." Goofy told him.

He sighed, "fine, please be careful."

"Hmph," Riku laughed, "When have we ever not been?"

"Alright guys. Let's go out on another adventure." With that, he brought the Gummi Ship into the air and flew off.

There you have it. I know this may be a bad story, but it is my first, so please, constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm aware Donald and Goofy didn't have big roles this chapter, but that will change as the story goes on. Next chapter will feature the gang arriving in the 1st world, based on Toy Story.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: Sora, Riku and Kairi received a letter of a new enemy and a new universe. So, they set off with Donald and Goofy to save the worlds and restore the hearts.

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Enemy**

The Gummi Ship arrived into an area with only one world.

"This must be the new universe the King was talking about," Goofy said.

"But why is there only one world?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we need to help it and open new worlds like last time," he replied.

"That must be it," Donald piped in.

"You guys stay here," Sora told Riku and Kairi.

"We'd rather come along," she told him.

"Believe me, this is gonna be dangerous. I can't let anything happen to you like before." Riku and Kairi looked at each other and sighed, remembering what happened on their first adventures.

"Fine," Riku told him, "but those Seekers probably want to control your heart."

"I won't give them the chance." They then landed in the world.

**Andy's Neighborhood**

Sora, Donald and Goofy appeared in a dark, sinister room at 6 inches tall. Sora looked at himself and was visibly disturbed at what he saw. He had a windup key on his back and an On/Off switch on the back of his leg.

"Something's different here," he said while Goofy noticed a battery pack complete with batteries on him and an antenna was sticking out of Donald's hat.

"It's like we're… toys," Donald said confused. They then looked at the setting they were in. It was an eerily light room with many things a punk teenager would have.

"It's kinda spooky here," Goofy said shaking.

Donald looked around before pointing at something.

"Look," he said. Sora and Goofy looked over and saw a handful of pink creatures huddling around a space astronaut toy. They had a question mark on them.

"The Seekers!" Sora yelled as he summoned the keyblade. The three ran over to the toy and shielded him.

"Get up!" Donald yelled. They soon took out the Seekers and helped up the toy.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine," he said, "my lasers must have run out. Who are you space rangers?"

"Space rangers?" Sora asked, "My name is Sora. And this is Donald and Goofy."

"I am Buzz Lightyear of Star Command," the toy said, "While on my spaceship looking for my sworn enemy Zurg, I crashed landed on this planet and into a friendly area with hospitality. However, a Sheriff knocked me out of the window and soon I came here."

"That's awful," Donald said.

"It wasn't pleasant, but I need to get back there to get my ship fixed. Will you help me?"

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" Sora asked leading Donald and Goofy with him. "What do you make of this guy?"

"He sounds like he needs our help," Goofy told him.

"Yeah, but doesn't he know he's a toy?"

"Maybe he hit his head too hard after falling off the window." Donald replied.

"Alright, let's help him. Buzz, we promise to help you get back to where you need to be." Sora said to Buzz while walking towards him.

"Excellent, now I need to find the Sheriff and tell him we've got help."

"You mean the same one that knocked you out?" Donald asked Buzz.

"Yes. I believe he needs my help. A space ranger helps all in trouble. Now I last saw him entering that closet." He then pointed to a giant door. (Party member: Buzz: in)

Party Facts: Buzz

Limit Starting Move: Avenger: He and Sora get together and repeatedly attack.

Basic Move: Rookie: They switch off between lasers and keyblade attacks.

Advanced Move: Recruit: They spin around and attack targets very fast.

Finisher: Space Ranger: Buzz flies and picks up Sora and they land dealing heavy damage to nearby targets.

Starting quote: "Come space ranger!"

Finishing quote: "To infinity and beyond!"

End Party Facts

The group went in the closet and looked around.

"Hello?" Donald asked.

"Is anybody here?" Goofy questioned.

A cowboy toy then poked his head out between some jackets.

"Buzz! It's so good to see you! You're alright! Get away from these toys, they might hurt you." He then pulled Buzz by the arm away.

"Relax Sheriff," he told him, "these are some new cadets I met."

The cowboy stopped and looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Nothing appears to be wrong with you," he said, "are you from here?"

"No, we're from a different area." Sora told him.

"Oh thank goodness," the cowboy said as he sighed, "I'm Woody from Andy's room."

Goofy then asked Woody, "Are you the guy who pushed Buzz?"

"W-well, y-yes," he said stammering, "but it was an accident. I only meant to push him below the desk."

"Why'd you do it then?" Sora asked.

"Because… (speaks softly) I wanted to be Andy's favorite toy. But now look at me; I'm stuck here at Sid's house."

"Sid?" Donald questioned.

"The most rotten kid you ever met," Woody told him.

"Out of all the people I met traveling," Buzz said, "this is one of the most evil I've ever seen. He's taken down more comrades than I've ever imagined."

"That's why we got to get back to Andy before he moves. In fact, you guys can help us! I found this string of Christmas lights which will help us get to the house."

"Alright, we're game," Sora told him.

"Excellent," Woody said, "now let's get out of here. The window is just in the other room." They all exited the closet and entered Sid's bedroom. Suddenly, there were 3 loud thumps.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Sid," Woody told him.

There you have it; we're in our first world and got glimpses at the enemies. If anything needs to be fixed for later chapters, feel free to message or review. Until next time, this is Kingdom Hearts: Pixar Universe


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Taking place directly after Kingdom Hearts II, this is my interpretation of a Kingdom Hearts story if it took place within Pixar worlds. Credit goes to Square Enix, Disney, Pixar and all others who helped make the games and movies. Also, like previous Kingdom Hearts games, the storylines won't exactly go the same as the movies. FYI: Not all characters from previous games will appear, but I hope that isn't a problem. So please enjoy Kingdom Hearts: Pixar Universe

Previously: Sora, Donald and Goofy met Buzz Lightyear and Woody from Andy's room who are now in Sid's room and agreed to help them get back. Let's continue:

"Alright, you guys are probably new at this, but when you see a human, you have to stay down and pretend you're a toy," Woody warned them.

"Okay," Sora replied. Just then, they all heard the door handle jiggle, so the 5 assumed their positions. The door opened and Sid came in .

"Huh," he said once he noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy. "I don't remember getting these things. Oh well, more to have fun with. Hahahaha!" He looked around before finding Buzz. "And you, when the time comes, you and me are going to have a _blast_. Mwhahaha!" Sid continued laughing until a girlish scream came from across the hall.

"Mom! Look what Sid did to my dolly."

"She's lying," he defended while running downstairs and leaving the door open.

"A female in trouble!" Buzz shouted, "we must help her!"

"Wait, I think it's under control," Goofy warned, but Buzz continued out the door.

"Buzz!" Donald shouted.

"After him," Sora shouted as he, Donald, Goofy and Woody followed. They exited the bedroom and entered the hallway, but not before noticing a dog sleeping on the stairs about 10 ft away from them.

"Shhh," Woody instructed, "that's Scud. Do NOT wake him up. He's just as vicious as Sid. They all quietly walked past to follow Buzz, but no one noticed Woody's string hook around one of the posts.

"Yeeeee-haw!" Woody's microphone shouted. This was able to wake up Scud.

"Hide!" he shouted. Donald and Goofy followed him into a closet, while Sora ran with Buzz into a bedroom. They barely were able to avoid Scud.

"Phew," Sora sighed as Scud left, but Buzz was more focused on the tv.

"Hey kids! Grab a Buzz Lightyear toy today! Witness his karate chop action, speeches and glow in the dark feature! Expand his wings so he can fly! (Side note at bottom: Not a real fying toy) So grab a Buzz Lightyear today at any Al's Toy Barn!"

"Buzz?" Sora said as he tried to comfort him.

"A toy," he replied, "just a toy."

"Hey, come on. Don't think that way. So what if you're a toy?"

"But.. I'm not a space ranger." He sulked his way back to Sid's room. (Party member: Buzz: Out) The closet door opened and Donald asked "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Sora told him, "but Buzz finally found out about himself and he's depressed."

"Oh no," Woody said. They all hurried to Sid's room.

"Look," Woody instructed, "we should toss this to Andy's room first and then get Buzz."

"Alright, but make it fast. We don't know when Sid will be back." Goofy warned. Woody noticed Mr. Potatohead and Hamm playing strip Battleship across in Andy's room.

"Guys! Woody shouted. "Hey!"

Hamm looked over and noticed him. "Hey, look. Woody's in Sid's house."

"Guys, catch." He tossed one end of the Christmas lights over and Slinky caught it. "Okay, now hold on."

"I gotta better idea." Mr. Potatohead said as he grabbed the lights, "Why don't we let him fall? Have you all forgotten what he did to Buzz?"

"Wait!" Woody said, "He's right here with me. Just a sec." He turned towards Buzz. "Can you help us out here?" Buzz said nothing and still sat on the floor. Woody looked around and saw an arm that looked just like Buzz's next to him. "Here," he told Goofy while giving the arm, "Play along."

"Haha," he said while Goofy stood behind the wall while holding the arm out pretending to be Buzz. "See, he's right here." Goofy waved and gave Woody a high five.

"Just why are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing," Woody said accidentally pulling the arm and Goofy towards him. Everyone at Andy's was shocked and disgusted at the sight.

"Wait, no!" Woody defended, but it was too late, Potatohead dropped the lights and Slinky closed the blinds. Meanwhile, rain clouds were forming.

"Great!" Woody shouted, but then, more thumps were heard.

"It's Sid!" Donald shouted. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran under a desk while Woody hid in a crate on the desk and Buzz layed on the ground.

"Alright!" Sid shouted,as he entered, "It's here! The Big One! Caution: highly explosive, keep out of reach of children. Hehehe, looks like it's time to fly Buzz." Sid grabbed Buzz while putting a toolbox on the crate above Woody. He started taping Buzz onto the rocket while the other 4 watched in horror.

"Alright," he said, "let's go." Suddenly, thunder was heard, meaning it was raining outside. "Aw man, oh well, first thing tomorrow," he said as he went to bed. Hours later, Sora, Donald and Goofy went up to help the two. They started by trying to pull off the tape on Buzz, but it was too sticky. So, they went to push Woody out.

"Ugh," Sora struggled, "it's too heavy. We need one more person Buzz."

"What's the point?" he told them. "I'm just a toy."

"What's the point? What' the point?" Woody questioned, "You're Buzz Lightyear, just because you're a toy doesn't mean Andy won't want you."

"But why would Andy want me?"

"Why wouldn't he want you? You've got wings and you glow in the dark. Andy doesn't want you just because you're a space ranger. He wants you because you're his toy. You're a cool toy. In fact, I should be the one strapped to that rocket." These inspiring words caused Buzz to get up and walk towards the crate.

"You're right Sheriff. Now let's get you out, there's a child waiting for us." (Party: Buzz: In) He helped the three push the crate until Woody was out. Sora, Donald and Goofy joined him. Buzz was about to do the same until the alarm went off and Sid woke up. They all resumed their positions.

"It's time!" Sid grabbed Buzz and went down to the backyard.

"Hurry!" Woody shouted to the three.

"Wait," Sora told him, "We can't go down without a plan. I've got one, but it involves breaking some of your rules.

Meanwhile, Sid had set Buzz up and was getting the matches. Sora and the others made their way down and got into their places.

"We have liftoff in 10," Sid started, "9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.."

"Reach for the skyyy." Sid looked over and saw Woody on the grill.

"Huh, how'd you get here?"

"Somebody's poisoned the water hole."

"It's busted," Sid said as he put a match in Woody's holder, "I'll deal with you later."

"Who you callin busted, Buster?" This caught Sid's fear. "That's right, I'm talking to you, Sid Philips. We toys don't like getting abused." Donald emerged from a puddle and started shooting flames at Sid. Goofy rose from a sandbox and walked towards him also.

Sid walked back in horror until he walked by the clothesline where Sora was hanging. He jumped on Sid and Sid screamed in terror.

"You better be nice Sid," Woody told him, "Cause we toys see eeveerryythinng." Woody said this while turning his head a full 360 degrees. "So play nice," he personally told him.

Sid screamed in terror and ran in the house. Meanwhile Scud came out.

"Let's go," Buzz told everyone. However, Scud appeared before the wooden plank, not ready to let them escape.

"Move!" Sora told him while brandishing the Keyblade, "We don't have time!" However, he didn't go anywhere and Seekers emerged around him.

"Not them again!" Goofy shouted.

"Rowdy Rumble" Plays Information Bar: Defeat Scud within 3 minutes

Scud barks before he attacks. While the others were busy attacking the Seekers, Sora ran up to Scud and hit him with the Keyblade. Scud retaliated by biting him and scratching. Sora was able to subdue him for a minute until Woody shouted "Buzz, Sora! Up here."

They looked up and saw Woody on the clothesline. They both made their way up and Buzz and Woody pulled Sora back on the line ready to launch him. They both let go and Sora sho towards Scud like a bullet.

Once he hit Scud, it knocked him unconscious for about 30 seconds. This was long enough to perform some devastating moves. When he came back to, he grabbed Sora in his mouth and shook him around. However, Scud made the mistake of tossing him in the air, allowing Sora to come back down and attack until his HP was gone. Scud whined as he was defeated.

Bonus: HP Increased

Scud whined once more and ran away to the front door.

"Hurry!" Woody shouted, "Andy's about to move away!" They all ran towards the missing plank and got underneath. Buzz was stopped due to the rocket.

"Go on, I'll catch up!" However, the others went back to help him. As soon as they were all ready. The 5 ran off towards the pursuing van. However, it was too far to catch.

Suddenly, a giant van came from behind them and they all ducked. Realizing it was the moving van, the 5 decided to chase after it.

Meanwhile, Scud was sitting on the front porch healing from his fight. However, he saw the 5 people who hurt him running towards a truck. Feeling sour over what happened, he chased after them for revenge.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Buzz were able to make it onto the truck, but Woody was still struggling.

"Come on!" Donald told him.

"You can do it!" Buzz encouraged. Woody made it onto the strap and almost up until Goofy shouted "Look out!"

Woody looked behind him and saw Scud approaching. Finally, Scud got ahold of Woody's leg and was pulling him off.

"Let go!" he shouted, but was slipping off. "Take care of Andy for me!"

"No!" Buzz shouted as he jumped onto Scud's face, allowing Woody's leg to be free. Sora and the others saw Buzz fading away as the truck moved on.

"Go with him!" he told Donald and Goofy. They both jumped off and went towards Buzz, who was thrown beneath a car.

"Push up!" Woody instructed Sora as they both opened up the back of the truck. "Over here," Woody told him as he opened a box labeled "Andy's Toys." All of Andy's toys inside were surprised to see him and Sora.

"Woody?" Most of the toys asked. "And who are you?" Hamm asked Sora. Before he could respond, Woody threw the box aside and opened another with the same label. Woody whistled to Sora, wanting him to come over.

"Pick up an end," he instructed when he picked up an end of RC while Sora did the same. They both walked over to the edge and threw him off. "He's at it again!" Rex shouted.

Woody picked up RC's remote and drove him over to Buzz, Donald and Goofy. RC was surprised at seeing Buzz.

Back on the truck, Mr. Potatohead shouted "Get them!" All the toys in the first box leaped out and attacked Sora and Woody, while he was still trying to drive RC.

Buzz, Donald and Goofy managed to get on RC and were on their way back to the truck. However, the toys on the truck were spinning Woody and Sora around, causing the three to go in loops around Scud.

Next, the toys were done spinning the two and threw them at a box. Hamm and Rex jumped from on top and landed on Woody and Sora respectively. This caused the three on RC to do a flip in midair and somehow land back on him. However, they were also heading for a busy intersection.

They all screamed in horror as they were about to get crushed, but they were able to go underneath all cars and pass. However, when the drivers saw Scud, they all slammed their brakes and caused an accident while Scud was trapped in the circle of cars, unable to continue the chase.

"Wait!" Woody told them, "Buzz is on RC!"

"So are Donald and Goofy!" Sora joined. But as much as they struggled, the last words they heard was from Mr. Potatohead "Toss em overboard."

Sora and Woody were thrown from the truck and ducked underneath an oncoming car. Behind them was RC and they collided suddenly having Woody and Sora join the ride.

"Thanks for the ride!" Woody told Buzz. However, Donald shouted "Woody!" as they were about to hit the cars tires. Woody quickly noticed in time and turned the steering wheel.

"Now let's catch up to that truck!" Sora told Woody, who put the engines on turbo.

Meanwhile, back on the truck, the toys were celebrating their success. However, Lenny, a pair on binoculars, noticed the 5 approaching.

"Guys! Guys! Woody's riding RC!" he told them, "And Buzz and 3 other guys are with him!" Bo Peep took a look through him to see that he was telling the truth. "It is Buzz! Woody was telling the truth!" This caused the other toys to regret what they had done.

The 5 approached on RC to the truck and the toys above lowered the ramp for them. However, it flipped upward and almost hit them causing sparks (literally) to fly.

"Quick! Hold onto my tail!" Slinky instructed the others as he jumped onto the ramp. Sora ducked allowing Woody to grab his hands. Just as they grabbed each other, RC's batteries started depleting, causing Buzz, Sora, Donald and Goofy to hold on tightly to RC and the toys on the truck to hold Slinky tightly as he stretched out.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Slinky warned Woody. He tried to keep in touch with him, but their grips slipped, causing Slinky to fly back to the truck and leaving the five stranded on RC.

"We were so close," Sora complained. Buzz was disappointed for a moment until he noticed the rocket.

"Woody! The rocket!"

"The match!" Woody remembered. Just as he lit it, the car from before returned, blowing out the match. "No,no,no. Noo, nooo, noooo. No!" he cried. All 5 sat, sulking.

Buzz leaned over saddened. Suddenly, Woody's hand began to smoke and then, he looked up and saw the glare from Buzz's helmet. This gave him an idea.

"Hold still Buzz!" he said as he pointed the glare at the wick. Then, it burst, lighting the rocket.

"You did it!" Buzz congratulated.

"Way to go Woody!" Sora complimented as he hung to the front of RC. Donald and Goofy hung on each side while Woody held onto Sora and Buzz held onto Woody.

"Wait a minute," Woody remembered, "I just lit a rocket. ROCKETS EXPLO-" He was cut off as the rocket took off at full speed.

Back on the truck, Slinky was mourning the loss "I should have held on longer." Lenny suddenly noticed the guys on RC "Look! Look! It's Woody and the others coming up fast!" All the toys celebrated with joy.

However, the rocket started lifting RC and the 5 off and Sora's grip was loosening. He couldn't hold on any longer, causing RC, with Donald and Goofy still on it, to crash into the truck. Meanwhile, Woody, Buzz and Sora were starting to go up high.

"Ah!" Woody shouted as he still held Sora while Buzz held him, "This is the part where we blow up!"

"Not today!" Buzz corrected him as he extended his wings, seperating the 3 from the trocket. About 3 seconds later, it exploded as they fell down. But, Buzz somehow started flying.

"Buzz!" Sora exclaimed in shock, "You're flying!"

"This isn't flying! This falling with style!"

"Ahaha!" Woody laughed, "To Infinity and Beyond!" They all flew down, until Woody noticed they went over the truck.

"Uh, Buzz. We missed the truck."

"We're not aiming for the truck." Buzz swopped towards the van Andy and his family were in and went through the sun roof. Woody and Buzz landed in a box while Sora hid below the car seat.

Andy looked in the box and became excited "Mom look! Woody and Buzz are back!" He held them close as they winked at each other and at Sora, who peeked out from beneath the seat.

Hours later, everyone was settled in the new house and the toys were celebrating Woody and Buzz's return.

"Thanks guys," Woody told Sora, Donald and Goofy, "We wouldn't have made it back if it weren't for you."

"And, I now commend you with the honorary ranks of Space Rangers," Buzz told them, "You earned it."

"Did he forget he's a toy?" Sora whispered to the other two. Suddenly, Woody's hat started floating up to everyone except Sora's confusion. His hat shot out a gleaming light and Sora performed his lock trick.

"What happened?" Woody asked as his hat came back down.

"A new path opened. Looks like we gotta go."

"Now you two behave." Goofy warned Buzz and Woody.

"And no more pushing each other out windows." Donald added. The two looked at each other worried at first, but then smiled as all 5 laughed.

*Back on the Gummi Ship, Kairi and Riku were waiting for the three to return. Suddenly, Sora, Donald and Goofy were back on in their original size and form.

"Busy day?" Riku asked.

"You have no idea." Sora told him.

**There you have it. Sorry for the long update. I was having some log-in troubles, but everything's fine now. Also, I will be only doing 1 chapter per world/visit, so, that means these are going to take a little later to be published. Sorry :P Until next time, this is Kingdom Hearts: Pixar Universe.**


End file.
